falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Raiders (Fallout 3)
Lug-Nut Madame Rocksalt Ryan Brigg Sam Warrick Smiling Jack Torcher The Wanderer Split Jack Jericho (formerly) |parent =Raiders |divisions = |related =Slavers Bandits }} Raiders are a group of hostile gangs in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background The raiders of the Capital Wasteland are mostly hostile, lawless, chem-addled ruffians who roam the wastes of the Washington, D.C. area. They have little in common with the raider clans of the West Coast, except for the Fiends of the Mojave Wasteland. They are one of the most common enemies in the game, and are often encountered in small groups and are armed with a fairly wide range of weaponry. They often carry low caliber pistols, hunting rifles, sawed-off shotguns as well as melee weapons and grenades. At higher levels, they begin to carry SMGs, assault rifles, combat shotguns, and even some big guns like the missile launcher and flamer. Very rarely, one may even be found carrying a Gatling laser likely taken off a dead Outcast. They can occasionally be found hunting with guard dogs as well. All raiders wear some form of raider armor.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.42: "'''Raiders' ''Chaos and anarchy. Or if you prefer, anarchy and chaos. Raiders revel in both. Numerous Raider groups dot the wasteland. Most are no more than a handful of people scraping out a living by preying on anything weaker than them. They have no driving purpose or goal, other than to live to see tomorrow and raise as much hell as possible today. The largest known band of Raiders has set up a crude city in Evergreen Mills. This well-defended canyon gives them a base of operations. Rumor has it they trade with Slavers, selling their captives for cash." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) Territory Raider territory tends to be marked with spray-painted symbols and mutilated bodies hung up with meat hooks on chains. These symbols include a green-blue circle with the number 21 in the middle, a "FUCK YOU" written in blood, and a colorful mushroom cloud. Locations Relationships Raiders have no alliances with other factions and will attack everyone but other raiders or slavers. They appear to be quite cruel, as places they inhabit are usually filled with the mutilated bodies of other raiders and wastelanders, implying that they torture captured enemies and occasionally their own. The raider sadist armor is equipped with several dismembered hands that the raider has kept as trophies. Raiders appear to show no mercy even toward each other; some mention killing one of their own just to make him shut up. Raiders also show very little respect for new recruits, as shown by conversations with one another. Raiders also appear to be cowardly, like Talon Company mercenaries, they will flee if the tide of battle is turning against them. Notable members * Junders Plunkett * Lag-Bolt * Lug-Nut * Madame * Rocksalt * Ryan Brigg * Sam Warrick * Smiling Jack * Split Jack * Torcher * Tara Fields * The Wanderer Unnamed members * Bethesda ruins raider boss * Springvale school raider leader * Springvale school raider miniboss * Northern shack raider * Northern shack raider's partner * Southern shack raider Former members * Caleb Smith * Jaime Palabras * Jericho Appearances Raiders appear in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Raiders may have been intended to become friendly towards players based on their Karma at some point during development. Raiders are set as Allied with another, mostly unused faction, . The description for this faction is "Used for Very Evil players". See also * Pitt raiders Gallery RaiderCA1.jpg|Raider with a Shishkebab. Concept art by Adam Adamowicz RaiderCA2.jpg|Raider concept art by Adam Adamowicz RaiderCA3.jpg RaiderCA4.jpg RaiderCA5.jpg RaiderCA6.jpg RaiderCA7.jpg RaiderCA8.jpg RaiderCA9.jpg RaiderCA10.jpg References Category:Fallout 3 factions Category:Fallout 3 raiders de:Räuber (Fallout 3) es:Saqueadores (Fallout 3) fr:Raider (Fallout 3) pl:Bandyci (Fallout 3) ru:Рейдер (Fallout 3) uk:Рейдер (Fallout 3)